


Chemistry

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, alcohol warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Night off in the Homestead, poker shenanigans and deep, tipsy chatting





	

     Dolls' eyes are half-lidded in a way Wynonna doesn't recognize on him, but she can really appreciate anyway. He doesn't  _do_ casual well at all, she teased that she suspects it's the lack of protocol and procedure that throws him, but getting him in on a game of half-drunk Earp poker isn't really as difficult as Wynonna imagined it would be. Alcohol made the rounds through the group, and after a couple of beers, even Dolls looked almost relaxed. He might've even been downright comfortable, leaned back in his chair at the Earp kitchen table.  
  
     Waverly and Nicole had been what Wynonna termed  _making eyes_ all night, and the alcohol doesn't unsettle her stomach but their canoodling- yes, they escalate to canoodling- is sweet enough to induce nausea. It's nice, to be around happy people, Wynonna's eyes flicked to Dolls like they could agree on that. Agree that it isn't unpleasant to be around, until there's a rift in the air and it feels like Wynonna and Dolls are intruding on private moments, private moments of niceness, of love.   
  
    "Alright, you're dismissed, change the P in PDA to private already, go off and have fun, you crazy kids." Wynonna laughed into her glass at Waverly's eyebrows shooting up, and how quickly they disappeared from the table. It's just her and Dolls then, across from each other with scattered playing cards between them. "You ever think you'll want that? You know,  _canoodling_ and whatever." She doesn't mean with  _her_ , Wynonna's positive she doesn't mean that- she doesn't think she even  _could_ canoodle, like she didn't get that gene.   
  
    "Do I ever think about wanting to be in love or something like that?" Dolls smiled at his beer, eyes down.  
  
    "Something like that." Gathering the cards, she started to pile them, as neatly as she could. "It's easy to _say_ it's a neurological con job, you know? Just chemistry or whatever- but being around it, sort of shit kicks you once in awhile, I think. That even if it is..." Wynonna looked up at Dolls, his eyes still half-lidded, but he's smiling like she's doing something so amusing.   
  
     "Just chemistry?" He sounded breathless, even to himself, that had to be the alcohol, but gave her a small nod anyway. "Yeah, sometimes it looks... sort of bearable. Neurological con job aside, and everything. Maybe chemistry wouldn't be so bad." Shrugging his shoulders, he could picture it, maybe. Not anything grand or dramatic, but stolen kisses here and there; a tingle in the pit of his stomach. Well, he didn't have to  _picture_ that, looking at her. He's alright with subtext in a way that he knows she isn't, but she handed him another beer and dealt him another hand, and maybe subtext was okay for her sometimes, he figured.


End file.
